Silhouette
by Emerys08
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de bubblygal92. Réunion fic post Doomsday. Rose Tyler essaie de profiter d'une fête quand un étranger familier atterrit littéralement dans son monde. Ensemble, ils doivent trouver un moyen de revenir à la maison. Docteur x Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde,

Voici ma seconde traduction. Cette fois-ci l'histoire originale est de **bubblygal92**. Je ne possède rien sauf la traduction. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi.

La correction est signée Azzarine, que je remercie ;)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 La Réunion

Le bal masqué avait été l'idée de sa mère. Elle avait été appuyée par son pas-vraiment père, qui ne souhaitait vraiment pas être en désaccord avec Jackie Tyler. Rose n'avait pas eut la chance de protester ou de trouver une excuse.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était là, tirée à quatre épingles dans une robe de bal bleu paon complexe et un masque peint en bleu et or. Honnêtement, elle en avait été réduite à compter les minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse rentrer à la maison et se glisser dans quelque chose qui ne lui rappelait pas qu'elle était habillée comme un oiseau. Elle vérifia son téléphone, souhaitant à moitié qu'il sonne et lui dise qu'il y avait une invasion alien. Tout pour échapper à cette fête qui avait dépassé le stade de l'ivresse et qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers le territoire du coma éthylique.

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, selon la façon dont vous le regardiez, le groupe décida de faire une pause avant la prochaine chanson, laissant les danseurs se diriger vers le bar pour partager une boisson alcoolisée. Rose vida son premier verre de la soirée et décida de sortir pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Cela s'avéra être une mauvaise idée car toutes les issues étaient bondées de gens sortis pour fumer.

Retenant son souffle alors qu'elle traversait la fumée, Rose parvint finalement à s'échapper dans l'arrière-cour. Le nouvel ensemble de balançoires, qui avait été installé il y a un mois pour le sixième anniversaire de Tony, était heureusement abandonné si bien que Rose se dirigea vers elles et s'assit sur l'une des balançoires, soupirant de soulagement. Ces fêtes n'étaient pas pour elle, comprit-elle. Elle attendait à moitié qu'un Cybermen sorte de l'obscurité ou qu'un homme avec de beaux cheveux saisisse sa main et lui demande de courir.

Elle laissa tomber son masque sur le sol, et se balançait mollement, se détendant au son de la musique et des voix des fêtards mis en sourdine. C'est seulement après qu'elle ait perçu un picotement le long de sa nuque qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était surveillée. Elle arrêta de se balancer et se retourna brusquement. À travers les ombres, elle vit alors la silhouette d'un homme qui était très clairement à la recherche de son chemin. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

" Bonjour ? Qui êtes-vous ? " demanda-t-elle, la main se mouvant vers sa hanche par habitude avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas armée.

L'homme tituba et Rose suivit ses déplacements, se rendant compte qu'il était blessé. Il tomba à genoux au moment où Rose le rejoignit, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de quelqu'un s'appelant Liz. Inquiète, Rose se mit à genoux devant lui et le maintint. Avec ses vêtements bizarres, il aurait été en harmonie avec le reste des invités de la fête, mais il ne portait pas de masque, donc Rose ne le reconnut pas comme quelqu'un qu'elle aurait vu ce soir-là.

" Pouvez-vous m'entendre ? " demanda-t-elle, sursautant presque avec surprise quand brusquement il braqua son regard sur elle.

"Où suis-je ? " demanda l'inconnu.

" Londres", répondit-elle, même si son instinct lui disait qu'il aurait été mieux qu'elle ait répondu « la Terre » à la place. " On dirait que vous êtes tombé. Tout va bien ? "

" Oui, " répondit-il. " Oui, je vais parfaitement bien. "

Rose n'en était pas aussi sure, mais elle l'aida à se relever tout de même.

" D'où venez-vous ? " demanda-t-elle, sachant que la zone autour du manoir Tyler était généralement bouclée durant les fêtes privées.

"Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir moi-même. Je ne suis certainement plus là où j'étais ", dit-il, se frottant la nuque alors qu'il regardait autour de lui.

Rose haussa les sourcils à la réponse vague, mais manifestement sous l'effet de sa chute qui avait dû le laisser un peu confus, elle se dirigea avec lui vers la balançoire vide. Elle était un peu surprise qu'il la laisse faire ; sa haute silhouette impressionnante rayonnant d'autorité et elle était sûre qu'il pourrait être très têtu s'il le voulait.

" Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?" demanda alors Rose, reprenant son rôle d'agent de Torchwood.

Il était occupé à arranger sa cape de velours noir et prit le temps de répondre.

"J'étais dans mon laboratoire, " répondit-il. " Certainement pas quelque part près d'ici. Je dois trouver un moyen de revenir là où j'étais. "

"Et où est-ce exactement ? " demanda Rose avec prudence.

Il lui jeta un regard fortement amusé mais ne répondit pas.

" Y a t-il un téléphone à proximité ? " demanda-t-il.

Rose saisit le petit sac à main qui pendait à son poignet et en tira son téléphone.

" Utilisez le mien si vous voulez ", dit-elle, remarquant la lueur de surprise qui apparu dans son regard.

Il hocha la tête rapidement et prit le téléphone, appuyant sur les touches sans aucune hésitation ou confusion. Rose commençait à douter de son hypothèse antérieure, quand il lui remit le téléphone sans avoir passé un appel.

"Je crains d'être un peu hors de portée, " dit-il tristement en réponse à son regard interrogateur.  
Rose se mordit la lèvre pensivement comme elle l'a évalué attentivement.

" Ignorez-la si cela vous paraît être une question stupide, " commença-t-elle, voyant l'intérêt de l'homme augmenter. "Mais êtes-vous un extra-terrestre ? "

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc pour un instant avant qu'il n'affiche un large sourire.

" Bien sûr que non, jeune dame, " répondit-il. " Est-ce une chose à demander ! "

Rose résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux.

"Calmez-vous, " lui dit-elle. " Je suis un agent de Torchwood et si vous vous êtes en quelque sorte écrasée sur Terre, nous pouvons trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer. "

Il s'arrêta alors et plissa les yeux.

" Torchwood ? " demanda-t-il. " Pourquoi est-ce que cela semble familier ? " Murmura-t-il, mais pas assez doucement pour que Rose ne l'entendre pas.

" Tout le monde connaît Torchwood, " répondit Rose en haussant les épaules. "Si vous n'êtes pas d'ici, " ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Le même regard amusé apparut sur son visage et Rose se demanda pourquoi ces yeux pétillants lui semblaient si familiers.

" En théorie, " commença alors l'inconnu, en regardant sa réaction avec un regard étrangement similaire au regard satisfait de son premier Docteur. " Si je devais confirmer votre hypothèse, comment seriez-vous en mesure de m'aider ? "

" En théorie ?" Demanda Rose, sentant un sourire effronté qui ne demandait qu'à éclater. " Je demanderais quelle est votre planète d'origine et je verrais si nous avons des vaisseaux compatibles avec votre technologie. Sinon, nous demanderions à l'un de nos alliés extraterrestre si nous n'avons pas l'équipement nécessaire. Si tout cela échoue, nous vous installerons sur la Terre avec une nouvelle identité tandis que nous développerons de nouvelles technologies ", expliqua-t-elle, ayant déjà fait cela avant. " En théorie, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Un sourire contemplatif apparut sur son visage, et Rose pouvait voir qu'il était impressionné.

" Je dois dire que c'est tout à fait une amélioration par rapport à quand je viens, " dit-il. "La réponse semblait généralement impliquer des soldats maladroits. "

" Oui, nous préférons parler avant de sortir la grosse artillerie ", sourit-elle.

Il pouffa à cela, semblant plus jeune malgré son âge apparent. Bien que Rose admette qu'il était élégant, dans sa façon fringante d'être démodé. Elle était sur le point de lui poser d'autres questions sur l'endroit d'où il venait quand elle réalisa ce qu'il avait dit.

"Quand ? ", murmura-t- elle.

" Pardon ? " demanda-t-il, son rire dérivant dans un silence prudent.

Rose se plaça en face de lui et croisa son regard.

" Vous avez dit "quand"", dit-elle. "De "quand" je viens, pas "d'où". "

Au lieu d'obtenir de l'embarras comme elle s'y attendait, il se redressa d'une manière qui était en quelque sorte à la fois intimidante et étrangement familière.

"Je n'ai certainement pas dit cela, " dit-il avec assez de conviction dans sa voix pour faire fondre le moindre doute dans l'esprit de quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un d'autre peut-être, mais pas elle. Elle secoua la tête obstinément.

" Qui êtes-vous ? " dit-elle, sentant son cœur commencer à battre vivement à la moindre possibilité qu'il puisse être ...

"Je suis le Docteur."

Il y eut un silence stupéfait de sa part avant qu'un rire presque hystérique ne s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ca faisait six années entières et il était finalement là, avec un nouveau visage et aucune idée de qui elle était. Rose ne savait pas si elle devait crier, pleurer ou rire. Spontanément, sa main se leva pour se reposer contre sa poitrine, comme si elle avait besoin d'une preuve tangible qu'il était vraiment lui et qu'il était vraiment ici. Le Docteur la regarda avec inquiétude et un peu plus de confusion quand elle ôta brusquement sa main et commença à faire les cents pas, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il avait senti un frisson étrange la parcourir quand elle l'avait touché, comme une ligne temporelle intacte, ou peut-être un rêve oublié. Il n'eu pas à réfléchir longtemps cependant, ses sourcils avaient presque disparu dans ses cheveux d'argent quand il reconnut quelques phrases particulières s'échapper de la bouche de la jeune femme, dont certaines, il en était certain, ne seraient jamais prononcées par un être humain.

" Qui êtes-vous ? "

Il lui répéta sa question, se doutant qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle cessa son va-et-vient et se laissa tomber sur la balançoire à côté de lui.

" Rose Tyler, " répondit-elle, en le regardant comme si elle cherchait un signe de reconnaissance qu'elle savait d'instinct qu'il ne serait pas là.

Le Docteur se creusait la tête pour se rappeler s'il l'avait connue, mais cette régénération avait déjà vécu tellement de choses, ajouté au fait que les Seigneurs du Temps l'avaient obligé à se régénérer. Il ne pouvait pas être certain qu'elle n'avait pas été simplement effacée de son esprit. Ca ne serait pas surprenant de la part des Seigneurs du Temps de faire quelque chose comme ça.

" Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ? " lui demanda-t-il enfin, son esprit devenant vide. "Je suis certain que si nous nous étions rencontrés, je me souviendrais de vous. Sauf qu'ils m'ont pris plus que je ne le pensais. Dites moi que ce n'était pas l'épouvantail avec son horrible flûte à bec ", dit-il, en faisant une grimace à l'évocation de son propre passé. Rose cligna des yeux, sans avoir compris plus de la moitié de ce qu'il venait de dire. Typique du Docteur, ne jamais utiliser des mots comme une personne normale pour expliquer quelque chose.

" Oui, nous nous sommes rencontré. Je veux dire, j'ai voyagé avec vous. Mais je ne sais rien sur une flûte à bec... "

Elle s'interrompit, se demandant exactement qui ils étaient. Il se caressa pensivement le menton.

" Hmm, oui, je vois, " dit-il calmement, en la regardant spéculativement. " Bien sûr, il existe une troisième possibilité. Les courants temporels comme celui-ci ne se croisent pas souvent, mais c'est déjà arrivé. Passé et avenir en interaction les uns avec les autres avant leur temps ".

" Donc, nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrés », déclara Rose catégoriquement comme il confirmait ses soupçons. " Ca n'explique toujours pas comment vous êtes arrivé d'un univers parallèle. Je pensais que les murs étaient scellés. "

Elle essayait vivement de maintenir sa voix loin d'un ton d'accusation depuis qu'elle savait que ce Docteur ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée, mais c'était difficile.

"Le voyage temporel est extrêmement compliqué," dit-il.

Rose comprit alors pourquoi son ton lui avait semblé si familier avant elle ne sache qui il était. C'était le ton très patient typique que ses deux Docteurs avaient utilisé pour expliquer les subtilités du Voyage dans le temps à d'autres.

"Habituellement, nous allons juste en avant ou en arrière dans le temps, mais dans certains cas, nous voyageons à travers le temps sur le côté. Autrement dit, les univers parallèles. "Rose hocha la tête pendant son explication.

"Mais les murs ... "

" Pas pertinent quand vous avez un TARDIS," dit-il avec désinvolture. " Ce que, certes, je n'ai pas, ajouta-t-il un peu penaud. " Mais je suis très proche de l'achever."

" Vous construisez un TARDIS ?» demanda Rose, confuse.

Elle se souvenait que son deuxième Docteur lui avait dit que les TARDIS étaient cultivés pas construits.

" Bien sûr que non ! Quelle idée absurde ", il secoua immédiatement la tête. "J'ai mon TARDIS. Ou aussi bien que cette vieille fille puisse être avec ces fous qui ont altérés ses systèmes ".

" De qui êtes-vous en train de parler ?" demanda Rose, sentant son instinct de protection s'enflammer à l'idée que quelqu'un soit responsable de l'altération de sa mémoire et du TARDIS. Il la regarda comme si elle venait de baver sur sa robe de bal très chère, cependant il fut surpris par son coté protecteur.

"Les Seigneurs du Temps, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? "Un halètement échappa à Rose suite à ses mots.

Elle se détourna de lui, de peur que quelque chose dans son expression ne lui indique ce qu'elle savait de l'avenir. Passé et futur interagissent avant leur temps, avait-il dit. Un mauvais mot maintenant et le fragile équilibre qui maintenait tout ensemble se briserait, les plongeant dans le chaos. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine au souvenir des Reapers.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " demanda le Docteur.

Rose pouvait sentir son regard acéré à l'arrière de sa tête.

" Bien sûr que non," répondit-elle rapidement, comme elle se retournait pour lui faire face.

Elle devait résoudre ce problème, et le résoudre rapidement.

"Y a-t-il un moyen pour vous de rentrer ?"Le Docteur la regarda avec méfiance mais il réalisa qu'elle n'allait évidemment pas dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Pas encore.

" Oui, " répondit-il. "La console est toujours là, quelque part. "

Il indiqua vaguement la direction de l'endroit où il était venu, qui était une petite zone boisée qui faisait partie de la succession Tyler. Rose hocha la tête avec détermination.

" De quoi avez-vous besoin ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Une source d'énergie, " répondit-il.

" En quelle année sommes-nous ? "

"2015", a déclaré Rose. " Quel genre de source d'énergie ? "

"Nucléaire, si possible. Quelque chose de plus sûr si vous l'avez," dit-il.

Il regarda Rose qui hocha la tête et sortit son téléphone.

"En outre, une explication serait sympa. "Rose raccrocha et le regarda avec une méfiance visible dans son regard.

"Explication? A propos de quoi ? "

"A propos de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici dans ce monde, pourquoi voudriez- vous que les voyages entre les univers parallèles soit impossible, et pourquoi vous étiez si surprise quand j'ai fait mention des Seigneurs du Temps, " demanda le Docteur d'un ton poliment intéressé alors que ses yeux bleus lumineux brillaient avec son besoin toujours présent de tout connaître. " Parmi d'autres choses. "

Rose se rendit compte qu'il était encore un peu méfiant vis-à-vis d'elle, et elle ne pouvait honnêtement pas le blâmer. Rencontrer quelqu'un du futur avait toujours été choquant. Elle décida donc de répondre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

«Je suis ici parce que nous nous sommes séparés, je pensais que les sauts à travers les univers parallèles était impossible parce que vous me l'avez dit, et concernant les Seigneurs du Temps, vous ne parlez pas souvent d'eux, " répondit-elle, se sentant un peu fière elle de ne pas broncher face au Docteur avec ses demi- vérités.

Elle aurait voulu tout lui dire mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine de ne pas endommager les événements établis, elle jouerait la sécurité. A son expression, Rose pouvait dire qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait pas été honnête avec lui. Elle se demanda s'il allait discuter ou s'il allait trouver une autre manière passive agressive d'obtenir la vérité. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Rose parla de nouveau.

"Je ne peux rien dire de plus. Lignes temporelles et tout ça. Mais vous devez me croire ", implorait-elle. "Je veux vous aider. Honnêtement".

Le Docteur poussa un soupir exaspéré, ses mots étaient sincères et il avait compris mieux que quiconque que les conséquences de l'ingérence dans les lignes temporelles pourraient être délicates. Peut-être que son exil n'avait jamais prit fin et que Gallifrey l'avait banni définitivement ? Sans un TARDIS fonctionnant correctement, sans parler de l'absence d'un filtre à dimensions qui marchait, les voyages entre les univers seraient presque impossibles.

"Très bien," dit-il. " Bien, je voudrais demander une chose. "Rose hocha la tête pour qu'il continue, mais elle voyait qu'il hésitait. Ses yeux s'adoucirent comme elle toucha doucement son bras.

" Qu'est ce que c'est, Docteur ? "

" Vous avez dit que nous avons été séparés. Souhaitez-vous ... Voulez-vous revenir à votre univers d'origine" ? demanda-t-il rapidement, ne voulant pas paraître idiot si elle refusait.

Pour autant qu'il le sache, elle était là où elle voulait être. Les gens l'avaient souvent laissé bien sûr, s'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose de mieux pour eux-mêmes. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il serait faux de croire que c'était vrai à propos de Rose. Ses sens du temps avaient été vraiment faibles dans cette régénération, mais il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde. C'était un sentiment qu'il était venu à comprendre depuis qu'il avait été exilé. La tristesse absolue qui apparut dans les yeux de Rose lui confirma sa proposition.

" Est-ce possible ? " demanda-t-elle, sa voix sonnant très durement comme si elle essayait difficilement de ne pas espéré.

La douleur dans sa voix le surprit et il hocha la tête une fois. Rose céda alors aux larmes et jeta ses bras autour de lui. La force de son étreinte contraignit le Docteur, malgré sa carrure solide, à reculer de quelques pas en arrière, mais il lui tapota le dos comme elle enfouit son visage dans sa chemise à froufrous. Dans cette grande incarnation, le sommet de sa tête atteignait à peine son menton alors qu'il pensait qu'ils s'adaptaient plutôt bien ensemble tout de même. Avec un léger reniflement, Rose s'écarta de lui.

"Désolé", marmonna-t- elle, en évitant son regard et très gêné d'avoir perdu son sang-froid. Il sourit chaleureusement, celui qu'il savait mettre même les humains les plus sévères comme le Brigadier à l'aise, et releva le menton.

"Peu importe, Rose," dit-il. " Voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour rentrer à la maison, d'accord ?

"Rose répondit alors par un sourire qui aurait rendu les supernovas des multivers honteuses.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 La réunion

"Comment ça avance ?"

Le Docteur leva les yeux à la voix désormais familière de Rose Tyler et secoua la tête.

"Lentement," répondit-il.

Rose acquiesça et posa une tasse de thé à côté de lui.

" On dirait que vous en avez besoin, " dit-elle.

" Je vous remercie, ma chère, " répondit le Docteur chaleureusement comme il prenait une gorgée de son thé.

Cela faisait une semaine depuis le bal masqué de Vitex mais ils n'étaient pas près de trouver un moyen de revenir dans le bon univers. Ils avaient eu quelques atterrissages cahoteux qui les avaient amenés autour de Londres, et un très long à Edimbourg, mais jusqu'à présent, ils étaient restés résolument dans cet univers.

"Ce serait tellement plus facile avec une base de données appropriée à ma disposition," grommela le Docteur, non pour la première fois.

Rose soupira mais ne dit rien. Sur le trajet de retour d'Edimbourg, elle avait appris que le Docteur était puni par les Seigneurs du Temps pour avoir prit le TARDIS et enfreint les lois de non-ingérence. Sa colère envers eux semblait justifiée, mais Rose était devenue tellement habituée à entendre sa tristesse quand il parlait d'eux, que ça ne cessait de la surprendre.

"Je vais être sur le terrain de toute la journée, " lui dit-elle. " L'équipe de R&D sont en standby si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. "

Le Docteur lui lança un coup d'œil rapide et hocha la tête.

" Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un autre accélérateur de photons. La bobine a fait sauter le dernier ", dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Rose roula des yeux derrière son dos. Il n'avait fait aucun secret du fait qu'il détestait quand elle allait sur le terrain, avec une protection primitive et inferieure. Ses mots, pas les siens. Ne pas utiliser une protection stipulant que c'était une armure haut de gamme commandée par la Proclamation des Ombres.

"Je vais chercher quelqu'un pour vous en obtenir un nouveau, " dit-elle, se demandant qui au laboratoire technologique serait assez courageux pour faire du bénévolat pour le moment. " A plus tard".

Il grogna en réponse et Rose roula de nouveau ses yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Il pouvait être un tel enfant parfois. Plus de quatre cents ans et la maturité d'un enfant de trois ans, quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. En sortant de son laboratoire, elle caressa la console TARDIS affectueusement, toujours pas habituée à voir la vieille fille comme uniquement un rotor et une console.

Elle courut dans Mickey près des ascenseurs qui fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'elle venait du laboratoire temporaire du Docteur.

" Comment va le vieux gars ? "

Rose roula des yeux.

" Il va bien, et arrête de l'appeler comme ça, " gronda-t-elle, se demandant s'il avait vraiment compris que les Docteurs qu'il avait rencontrés étaient beaucoup plus vieux que celui du laboratoire.

" Je dis juste que… " Il haussa les épaules. " Il n'est pas exactement ton type, n'est ce pas ? "

Rose s'hérissa à l'insinuation, mais ne répondit pas. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient passés outre tout ça, mais de toute évidence la réapparition du Docteur avait tout jeté dans le désarroi de nouveau. Sa mère ne lui avait pas encore parlé, Mickey était devenu un imbécile et le Docteur faisait son difficile. C'était comme un retour en arrière quand son premier Docteur l'avait ramenée à son domicile avec un an de retard.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus dix-neuf ans, et elle savait qu'elle était capable de gérer les choses. Sa maman viendrait la voir, Mickey arrêterait de faire l'imbécile et le Docteur serait bien une fois qu'il aura commencé à obtenir de bons résultats dans son travail. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, était d'être patiente et de garder son sang-froid.

Ils passèrent à l'étage du R&D et Rose dit à Tosh d'obtenir, pour le Docteur, un nouvel accélérateur de photons. Elle était la seule des techniciens que le Docteur n'avait pas mordu, ou été complètement condescendant. Rose savait qu'il était fatiguée des humains, après avoir été bloquée dans un endroit pendant un bon moment, mais si plusieurs techniciens commençaient à prendre des congés maladie juste pour éviter de travailler avec le Docteur, elle allait avoir des mots avec lui.

"Alors, où sortons-nous ? " demanda-t-elle à Mickey comme ils ont atteint le hall d'entrée.

"Un travail standard de nettoyage de la Tamise," répondit-il, comme il commençait à chercher après les clés du camion.

"Bon, allons-y."

Le Docteur mit le nouvel accélérateur de photons de côté et ferma les yeux pour rassembler ses pensées. Il avait bricolé la console TARDIS pour pouvoir effectuer un voyage dans le temps, pas pour se retrouver dans un monde parallèle. Cela faisait une semaine déjà, et il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il faudrait pour que cela fonctionne. Plus le TARDIS séjournerait dans cet univers, plus il serait difficile de rentrer. Les choses n'auraient tout simplement pas pu être pires.

Cette dernière partie n'était pas vraie cependant, même lui dû l'admettre. Il aurait pu être coincé dans un monde hostile comme celui de la Grande-Bretagne fasciste où le Brigadier était un tyran. Non, c'était infiniment mieux.

Cette terre était beaucoup plus avancée et amicale avec les aliens. Sans parler du fait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui le connaissait et qui savait très bien de ce qu'il avait découvert. Rose avait toujours gardé l'avenir secret et il l'avait comprit, mais c'était frustrant d'être celui qui en savait le moins sur son propre avenir.

D'habitude, il avait tendance à bouder, en particulier quand elle n'était pas là pour lui tenir compagnie. Il savait que c'était tout à fait injuste d'espérer qu'elle reste à ses cotés et l'attende, mais elle lui manquait quand elle n'était pas là. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était aussi étrangère à ce monde que lui, ou bien à cause de tout autre chose, mais le Docteur a été séduit par la jeune femme. Elle était lumineuse et assez intelligent pour être avec les meilleurs d'entre eux, elle avait le sourire facile pour tout le monde, et une fois, quand il l'avait accompagnée sur le terrain, il avait vu qu'elle se battait comme une guerrière.

Mais le Docteur était très inquiet à son sujet. Ses sens du temps étaient encore plus faibles dans cet univers, mais il était certain que quelque chose affectait sa biologie. Il avait pris sur lui de modifier un scanner médical et de le mettre à niveau pour remplacer une partie du TARDIS quand ces choses s'étaient allumées. Au début, il avait supposé que c'était sa biologie différente qui l'avait mise sous tension, pour se rendre ensuite compte qu'il avait pointé Rose à l'époque. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, ayant été absorbée par la paperasserie. Il l'avait l'éteint et rangé, mais pas avant de décider d'enquêter davantage.

La porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrit soudain et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, prêt à accueillir Rose, mais ce ne fut que pour trouver une femme plus âgée qui ressemblait à Rose.

"Alors, vous êtes ici ", déclara Jackie Tyler, lui envoyant un regard hostile.

Le Docteur se redressa, hérissé par la colère dirigée contre lui.

"Puis-je vous aider, madame ?" demanda-t-il froidement.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sur le petit canapé près de la porte.

" Mickey disait que vous étiez plus vieux mais je ne le croyais pas, " dit-elle.

Le Docteur roula presque des yeux. Les êtres humains et leur compréhension linéaire du temps et de l'âge.

" Rose n'est pas ici en ce moment, Mme Tyler," dit-il, en espérant qu'elle partirait après avoir découvert que sa fille n'était pas là, mais il savait que Rose et sa mère n'étaient pas en bons termes depuis une semaine.

Elle le regarda.

" Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait m'écouter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Nous étions bien avant que vous arriviez ! " dit-elle sèchement.

"Si je comprend bien, " dit-il calmement. " Vous désapprouvez que Rose parte avec moi. "

Elle hocha la tête avec fureur.

"Bien sûr que oui. Je ne vous connais pas vraiment. Les deux autres, eh bien, j'ai eu ma part de problèmes avec eux, mais ils ont tenu leur promesse et ont toujours renvoyé ma Rose à moi. "

" J'avais l'impression que Rose était une femme adulte qui était parfaitement capable de prendre ses propres décisions", dit-il, mais il prit bonne note de la mention de ses futurs lui-même.

Rose évitait complètement le sujet, et il soupçonnait que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient eut à faire avec quelque chose de très douloureux.

" Vous devriez lui donner plus de crédit. De ce que j'ai appris, elle est l'une des meilleurs agents ici ".

" Ce n'est pas la même chose que de partir avec vous ", déclara Jackie.

" L'autre Docteur, celui avec les rayures, il lui a dit que les murs s'effondreraient. Et si elle meurt en essayant de partir de cet univers ? Je ne saurais même pas si quelque chose lui arrivait. "

Le Docteur soupira, mal à l'aise face à l'explosion émotionnelle. Merde, il n'était pas bon à ces choses.

"Je vous assure Mme Tyler, nous ne tenterons pas de traverser tant que ça ne sera pas complètement sûr. Pour tous les deux. "

" Et alors ? " Demanda Jackie. " Vous venez de la laisser dans cet univers ? "

Le Docteur s'arrêta net à ça. Il avait brièvement considéré ce que Rose ferait une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés dans le bon univers, mais il ne s'était pas attardé sur cette pensée. Simplement parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voudrait faire.

"Je pense que vous devriez demander à Rose, " dit-il plutôt. " Mais je ne vais tout simplement pas l'abandonner. "

Jackie resta silencieuse pendant un moment et le Docteur décida de retourner à son travail quand elle lui parla de nouveau, mais sans la dureté dans sa voix.

" Vous n'avez pas vraiment changé, vous savez, " dit-elle, l'air un peu triste. " Dieu sait si je vous ai détesté, mais vous avez gardé ma Rose en sécurité. Elle n'a pas été heureuse ici, pas vraiment. Seulement j'ai vu le sourire qu'elle faisait la nuit du bal quand elle vous a amené dans la maison. "

Jackie se leva et essuya les quelques larmes sur sa joue.

"Je vais parler à cette fille qui est la mienne. N'osez pas partir sans dire au revoir vous deux ", dit-elle, sa voix retrouvant son timbre hargneux.

Le Docteur eut un court hochement de tête.

"Je comprends," dit-il, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de l'avoir fait. "Oh, Mme Tyler ?"

Jackie, qui était à la porte, se retourna.

"Quoi ? "

" En quelle année Rose est-elle née ? " demanda-t-il.

"Dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt six," répondit-elle. "Pourquoi ?"

Il lui lança un sourire sans une once de ruse.

" Non, pour savoir. Au revoir ".

Jackie le regarda étrangement mais quitta le laboratoire. Le sourire du Docteur s'effaça alors comme il examinait les résultats de l'analyse médicale qu'il avait recueillis. Selon eux, Rose Tyler n'aurait pas du être plus âgée que 21 ans.

" Bonsoir, " salua Rose alors qu'elle entrait dans le laboratoire du Docteur, portant un sac plein de nourriture.

Elle avait rapidement découvert que ce Docteur était beaucoup plus pointilleux quand il s'agissait de nourriture et il avait souvent désapprouvé leur façon de manger à la va-vite. Elle avait donc apporté de quoi prendre le déjeuner et le dîner pour eux deux, qu'ils partageraient dans son laboratoire.  
Le Docteur la regarda avec surprise.

" Vous êtes déjà de retour", dit-il, rangeant les papiers en face de lui.

"C'était juste un travail de nettoyage standard. Nous avons seulement eu à faire l'évaluation de la menace avant que l'équipe de récupération la ramène, "

Rose haussa les épaules tout en piquant à piquer la salade et les frites dans son assiette de steak.

" J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eut un visiteur. "

Le Docteur fit une grimace et plongea sa tête dans le nouvel accélérateur de photons, en ignorant la remarque. Rose rigola presque de sa puérilité.

" Ne faite pas l'enfant. Vous pouvez admettre que Tosh est géniale ".

" Tosh ? "

Le Docteur regarda Rose avec surprise.

"Je pensais que vous parliez de votre mère. "

Toutes les traces d'amusement quittèrent le visage de Rose.

"Maman était ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? "

Le Docteur soupira et ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il avait été traîné dans ce rôle de médiateur entre Rose et sa mère.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous retourner dans votre véritable univers, Rose ? " demanda-t-il à la place, jetant encore un coup d'œil aux résultats de l'analyse médicale en face de lui.

Rose croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et lui lança un regard qui était beaucoup trop proche de l'éclat de sa mère.

« Ne vous avisez pas de me dire qu'elle a réussi à vous persuader de me laisser ici à nouveau, " dit-elle furieusement.

La colère l'a surprit, mais pas autant que les mots qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Que voulait-elle dire par à nouveau ?

" Elle n'a pas tort, vous le savez, " dit-il prudemment, en jouant l'avocat du diable jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout à fait certain de ses motifs.

Rose le regarda, les yeux plissés.

" Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit, n'est-ce pas ? " a-t-elle demandé astucieusement. " Autant elle n'aime pas ça, elle a toujours su que si il y avait même une petite chance que je puisse revenir en arrière, je le prendrais. "

Le Docteur soupira et hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi il avait même pensé qu'il serait en mesure d'obtenir des informations sur son passé. Il était de plus en plus clair que Rose Tyler le connaissait très bien, même si elle sous-estimait souvent le type de relation qu'elle avait avec ses futurs lui-même.

"Alors, quoi ? " demanda-t-elle, toujours en colère même s'il détecta un certain désespoir dans sa voix. "Vous avez changé d'avis ? "

" Vous souvenez-vous du scanner médical que j'ai demandé il y a deux jours ? " dit-il, en regardant son bureau au lieu d'elle.

Rose le regarda, surprise par le changement brusque de sujet, mais hocha la tête.

" Ouais, vous avez dit que vous aviez besoin de certains composants de celui-ci, " se souvient-elle.

" Il a détecté une anomalie, " dit-il, faisant un effort pour être doux pour annoncer les nouvelles.

À contrecœur, il était venu à comprendre que les humains réagissaient souvent mal quand il s'agissait de leur propre vie et de la mortalité.

"Quand il s'agit de moi, sans aucun doute," dit Rose.

Le Docteur la regarda, choqué, et Rose roula des yeux.

" Il capte le rayonnement Artron que nous recevons pendant les voyages dans le TARDIS. Il s'allume en présence de Mickey aussi, mais pas aussi fortement. Mais je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai voyagé avec vous pendant près de trois ans".

" Vous avez raison ", dit doucement le docteur. "A propos de la partie du rayonnement Artron, en tout cas. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'en avais besoin. Mais le pic que j'ai vu n'était pas seulement le rayonnement Artron. "

" Qu'est-ce donc ?" demanda Rose, son front se plissant.

" Énergie Huon. En grandes quantités dans votre sang ", dit-il.

" Huon, " murmura Rose. "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour moi ? "

" Votre processus de vieillissement ", dit-il gravement. " Il a presque complètement cessé. "

Rose le regarda un moment avant d'acquiescer.

" Je sais, " dit-elle, d'une voix faible et fatigué.

" Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, l'air surpris.

" Je n'étais pas sûre, non, " dit-elle en secouant la tête. " Mais j'avais deviné après un certain temps. "

" Je suppose que vous ne l'avez dit à personne," dit-il, évaluant attentivement ses réactions.

Elle eut un rire amer et sans humour.

" Vous rappelez-vous la grosse artillerie sur laquelle j'ai plaisanté ? " demanda-t-elle.

La crainte pure dans ses yeux, malgré l'amusement forcé dans sa voix, faisait ressortir l'instinct protecteur du Docteur. Il avait envie de mettre ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter, mais il devait savoir une dernière chose.

" Est-ce pour cela que vous voulez revenir ? " demanda-t-il.

Rose renifla et secoua la tête avec un sourire triste sur son visage.

"En partie, oui. Mais la chose est, vous m'avez dit que je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie avec vous, même si vous ne pouvez pas passer la votre avec moi. Vous voyez, même si j'ai eu une petite vie humaine à vivre, je voudrais trouver la route qui me remmènera à vous. "

Le Docteur la regarda dans un silence stupéfait pendant un long moment avant de marcher vers elle, lentement, à pas mesurés. Les sourcils de Rose se haussèrent de surprise quand il s'arrêta juste en face de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur la joue.

"Je sais comment nous pouvons rentrer. "

Ils décidèrent quand même d'attendre une journée avant de le tenter de rentrer, parce que de cette méthode était beaucoup plus risquée qu'auparavant. Le Docteur était assez positif sur son fonctionnement et Rose était rassurée par son optimisme malgré les risques encourus.

L'énergie Huon alimentait le TARDIS, avait-il expliqué à Rose. Ils allaient puiser dans l'énergie Huon qui noyait la physionomie de Rose. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, mais si ça tournait mal, cela pourrait être fatal pour tous les deux. C'était un risque qu'ils devaient prendre, car plus ils resteraient dans cet univers, plus il sera difficile pour eux que cela fonctionne.

Alors qu'il peaufinait les détails de leur voyage entre les univers, Rose prit le temps de faire ses adieux. Pete comprit et Tony était trop jeune pour comprendre, mais sa mère et Mickey furent plus difficiles à convaincre. Il fallu plusieurs heures à Rose pour leur faire comprendre à propos de l'énergie Huon et sa propre biologie modifiée.

Le Docteur l'avait accompagnée à contrecœur, son instinct lui disant de rester loin de toutes les choses domestiques se dressant dans sa tête avec force. C'était un témoignage de la puissance de persuasion de Rose qu'il ait accepté de venir. Bien qu'il se soit excusé pour retourner au QG de Torchwood au bout d'une heure, affirmant qu'il y avait du travail à faire.

Le lendemain matin, tout les Tyler et Mickey se réunirent dans le laboratoire du Docteur. Les adieux furent prononcés et des larmes furent versées, et le sang-froid du Docteur soigneusement gardé même s'il sembla faiblir lorsque Rose étreignit son petit frère en larmes, lui promettant qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

Même après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, le Docteur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle pensait vraiment que tout cela valait toute la douleur qu'elle avait traversée. Elle était si jeune à cet instant, et il n'était pas sur que son choix resterait le même pour les siècles à venir. Il espérait ardemment qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un dans l'avenir qui était vraiment digne de tout ce qu'elle lui offrait. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'il ne l'était pas.

" Docteur", dit Rose, essuyant la dernière de ses larmes. "Je suis prête. " 

Le Docteur hocha la tête en silence, sentant ses cœurs se serrer de tristesse. _Je l'espère, ma précieuse fille. Je l'espère vraiment._

Le Docteur regardait la série de lumière bleue des étoiles dans le ciel sombre de Londres avec un regard pensif sur son visage. Il se retourna vers M. Copper, sachant que l'homme allait mener une vie nouvelle.

xxx

"Joyeux Noël, M. Copper, " dit-il avant de se détourner pour retourner dans le TARDIS.

Il devait continuer, continuer à avancer, mais il était si fatigué. Il pensait vraiment qu'il aurait pu sauver plus de gens sur le Titanic, mais le navire était condamné comme son homonyme. Non pour la première fois il se demanda s'il pourrait défier les lois du temps, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'arrêter.

Le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps, en effet. Peut-être que la folie du Maître avait une part de vérité. Se perdant dans ses sombres pensées, il faillit manquer lorsque l'un des stries tourbillonnantes de la lumière des étoiles dans le ciel s'abattit soudainement sur Terre.

La confusion perçant le brouillard du dégoût de soi, le Docteur courut vers l'endroit où la lumière avait frappé. La neige crissait sous ses pas, le son résonnait dans le silence autour de la Tamise. L'endroit où elle avait atterri fumait légèrement et lorsque le Docteur l'atteignit, il pensa qu'il avait finalement perdu l'esprit.

C'était le rotor et la console du TARDIS son TARDIS d'il y a longtemps. Sa troisième incarnation était penchée sur elle, l'air un peu hébété et de mauvaise humeur. Et couché sur le sol enneigé à côté d'eux il y avait quelqu'un que le Docteur pensait avoir perdu à jamais.

" Rose ... " murmura-t- il d'une voix brisée, se demandant si l'illusion volerait en éclats dès qu'il approchait. " Rose ! " s'exclama-t-il ensuite d'une voix plus forte comme il franchit la distance entre eux et se jetait à genoux dans la neige à côté d'elle.

Elle était inconsciente mais respirait encore, et avait l'air absolument radieuse dans la mesure où il pouvait voir. Il tendit la main pour caresser sa joue mais s'arrêta quand son troisième lui-même gémit et se redressa.

" Écartez-vous d'elle, " réussi-t-il a dire en serrant les dents, sonnant comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

Le Docteur se retourna, et il pouvait dire le moment exact où sa troisième incarnation se rendit compte que l'homme étrange et mince dans le smoking ruiné qui était à genoux près de Rose n'était pas un étranger, mais son propre avenir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? " demanda le Docteur en se retournant vers la forme inconsciente de Rose.

" Ce que vous auriez dû faire", déclara Third, sa respiration encore un peu laborieuse. " Est- ce qu'elle va bien ? "

Le dixième Docteur souleva Rose dans ses bras et marcha vers le TARDIS. Sa troisième incarnation le suivit, trébuchant un peu en marchant. La porte du TARDIS était déjà entrouverte et lorsque les Docteur et Rose furent entrés, l'air dans la salle de la console devint instantanément plus chaud.

" Elle va bien ", déclara le Docteur en déposant Rose dans le strapontin et en la scannant avec son tournevis sonique. "A ton tour. "

"Je suis certain que vous pouvez en tirer les conclusions vous-même", déclara le troisième Docteur, en marchant autour de la salle de la console, touchant régulièrement la console ou le rotor.

"Arrête de toucher mon TARDIS et dit-moi comment tu as trouvé un moyen de revenir," répliqua le dixième Docteur, ses yeux restant fixés sur Rose tout en parlant à son jeune lui-même.

Avec une grimace, il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à parler comme ses maîtres à l'Académie. Son troisième lui-même, évidemment, le pensait aussi, à en juger par le regard d'impudence pur qu'il lui lança.

"As-tu oublié les notions fondamentale du Voyage dimensionnel ? " demanda-t-il, un peu moqueur.  
Tout d'abord, son cinquième lui-même et maintenant, celui-ci. Le Docteur se demanda quelle divinité cosmique il avait bien pu offenser ces derniers temps pour que cela se produise.

"Répond à cette foutue question" dit-il catégoriquement.

" Si tu veux le savoir, j'ai utilisé l'énergie Huon pour alimenter le filtre dimensionnel," répondit-il. " Qu'as-tu fait à l'intérieur TARDIS ? "

"J'espère que _tu_ n'es pas sur le point de me faire la leçon sur le style", déclara le dixième Docteur avec un regard sur la chemise à froufrous et la veste de velours et la cape.

Puis il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit.

" Attend, l'énergie Huon ? Où as-tu trouvé ça ? "

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Rose commença à remuer et les deux se penchèrent rapidement avec inquiétude. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et se posèrent sur eux.

" Bonjour, " dit-elle, son regard sautant de l'un à l'autre.

" Bonjour répondit le dixième Docteur, sa voix tremblant presque avec la joie pure qui remplissait ses cœurs.

Il couvrit la distance entre eux et la serra dans ses bras, ses yeux se fermant de contentement. Rose sentit ses propres yeux se fermer comme elle le serrait tout aussi fort et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle se rendit compte qu'il tremblait, et passa une main sur sa nuque dans un geste apaisant. Il lui saisit alors la main et la porta à sa bouche pour embrasser ses doigts.

"Tu m'as manqué", lui dit-il, sa voix chargé d'émotion. Rose sourit dans son cou et se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras à cette tendre déclaration.

" Tu m'as manqué aussi, alien stupide", dit-elle. Il rit et se détacha d'elle pour la regarder, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle pourrait en quelque sorte disparaître s'il détournait les yeux.

" Rose Tyler, " dit-il. " Je t'aime. "

Rose serra les lèvres pour arrêter l'énorme sourire ridicule qui essayait d'apparaitre. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, même vaguement cohérent, le TARDIS émit un bip sonore.

"C'est un signal d'alarme, " dit le troisième Docteur.

Il n'avait même pas dissimulé le fait qu'il les avait regardé tous les deux avec attention.

" Une alerte pour quoi ? " demanda Rose, en se levant comme le dixième Docteur gardait son bras fermement autour de sa taille.

"Il est temps pour lui d'y aller ", expliqua le dixième Docteur doucement.

" Comment allez-vous rentrer ? " demanda Rose, ne voulant pas le voir partir si tôt.

Le troisième Docteur sourit à Rose.

"Voyage dans le temps, ma chère, » dit-il.

Rose s'écarta de son Docteur, ignorant l'exclamation de surprise qui lui échappa.

" Merci pour tout, Docteur," dit-elle, au bord des larmes.

Il allait lui manquer, réalisa-t-elle alors. Tout comme son Docteur du nord avec ses grandes oreilles lui manquait.

" Il était très, très agréable de vous rencontrer. "

"Au revoir, ma chère," dit-il, sans être capable de cacher la légère rougeur qui apparut sur ses joues à ses paroles sincères. "Je vais attendre avec impatience le jour où nous nous reverrons. "

Rose lui sourit et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue.

"Au revoir, Docteur", dit-elle en reculant dans les bras de son Docteur dont l'emprise sur elle était juste un peu plus serrée qu'auparavant.

Le troisième Docteur croisa le regard de sa plus vieille version et hocha la tête une fois vers lui. Il avait pris la bonne décision, décida-t-il, comme il les vit lui et Rose s'étreindre comme s'ils avaient peur de l'autre ne disparaisse. Avec un sourire sincère pour l'avenir, il cligna des yeux comme il retournait dans le passé. L'avenir serait encore là, et, pour sa part, il ne pouvait pas attendre.


End file.
